Most forms of nonsurgical cancer therapy, such as external irradiation and chemotherapy, are limited in their efficacy because of toxic side effects to normal tissues and cells, because of the limited specificity of these treatment modalities for cancer cells. This limitation is also of importance when anti-cancer antibodies are used for targeting toxic agents, such as isotopes, drugs, and toxins, to cancer sites, because, as systemic agents, they also circulate to sensitive cellular compartments such as the bone marrow. In acute radiation injury, destruction of lymphoid and hematopoietic compartments is a major factor in the development of septicemia and subsequent death.
In the field of organ transplantation, the recipient's cellular immune response to the foreign graft is depressed with cytotoxic agents which affect the lymphoid and other parts of the hematopoietic system. Graft acceptance is limited by the tolerance of the recipient to these cytotoxic chemicals, many of which are similar to the anticancer (antiproliferative) agents. Likewise, when using cytotoxic antimicrobial agents, particularly antiviral drugs, or when using cytotoxic drugs for autoimmune disease therapy, e.g., in treatment of systemic lupus erythematosis, a serious limitation is the toxic effects to the bone marrow and the hematopoietic cells of the body.
The detection of a target site benefits from a high signal-to-background ratio of detection agent. Therapy benefits from as high an absolute accretion of therapeutic agent at the target site as possible, as well as a reasonably long duration of uptake and binding. In order to improve the targeting ratio and amount of agent delivered to a target site, the use of targeting vectors comprising diagnostic or therapeutic agents conjugated to a targeting moiety for preferential localization has long been known.
Examples of targeting vectors include diagnostic or therapeutic agent conjugates of targeting moieties such as antibody or antibody fragments, cell- or tissue-specific peptides, and hormones and other receptor-binding molecules. For example, antibodies against different determinants associated with pathological and normal cells, as well as associated with pathogenic microorganisms, have been used for the detection and treatment of a wide variety of pathological conditions or lesions. In these methods, the targeting antibody is directly conjugated to an appropriate detecting or therapeutic agent as described, for example, in Hansen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,193 and Goldenberg, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,647, 4,348,376, 4,361,544, 4,468,457, 4,444,744, 4,460,459, 4,460,561, 4,624,846 and 4,818,709, the disclosures of all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
One problem encountered in direct targeting methods, i.e., in methods wherein the diagnostic or therapeutic agent (the “active agent”) is conjugated directly to the targeting moiety, is that a relatively small fraction of the conjugate actually binds to the target site, while the majority of conjugate remains in circulation and compromises in one way or another the function of the targeted conjugate. In the case of a diagnostic conjugate, for example, a radioimmunoscintigraphic or magnetic resonance imaging conjugate, non-targeted conjugate which remains in circulation can increase background and decrease resolution. In the case of a therapeutic conjugate having a very toxic therapeutic agent, e.g., a radioisotope, drug or toxin, attached to a long-circulating targeting moiety such as an antibody, circulating conjugate can result in unacceptable toxicity to the host, such as marrow toxicity or systemic side effects.
While some agents exist for clearing non-interacting agents, these agents do not generally involve the use of a specific mechanism for targeting clearance. In some cases, however, to speed up this hepatobiliary recognition process, the clearing agent may be substituted with sugar residues, primarily galactose, such that the galactosylated complex is recognized by the asialoglycoprotein receptors in the liver. By using a galactosylated biotinprotein, substantially all circulating streptavidin-antibody and galactosylated biotin-protein is deposited into the liver on the first pass through, making the clearing process very fast and efficient. With circulating avidin conjugate removed, excess biotin-chelate-radionuclide is rapidly eliminated, preferably renally. Because the radionuclide spends a very short time in circulation, considerably less marrow toxicity to the patient is seen compared to when the radionuclide is attached directly to the antibody. However, it has been found that some of these clearing agents may bind to and remove the therapeutic or diagnostic agent that is beneficially bound to the target site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,840 discloses a method for reducing the effect of elevated background radiation levels during surgery. The method is to inject the patient with antibodies specific for neoplastic tissue and which are labeled with radioisotopes having a suitably long half-life, such as Iodine-125. After injection of the radiolabeled antibody, the surgery is delayed at least 7-10 days, preferably 14-21 days, to allow any unbound radiolabeled antibody to be cleared to a low bloodpool, background level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,412 discloses methods for reducing or correcting for non-specific background radiation during intraoperative detection. The methods include the administration to a patient who has received a radiolabeled primary antibody, of a contrast agent, subtraction agent or second antibody which binds the primary antibody.
A need exists, therefore, for improved clearing agents which work efficiently and rapidly to target the agent sought to be cleared to the cells responsible for clearance.